ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranma Saotome (Fists of Life)
Ranma is a martial artist who hails from Nerima Appearance When Ranma is in male form he is a fairly tall boy with black hair tied down into the familar signature ponytail.His outifts usually is a red shirt and black pants. When in female version 'she' becomes a busty, red pigtailed haired girl. Blue eyes Black hair- long, but kept in braid with magic tie that prevents it from over growing. Personality Ranma is a very contradictory character, possessing both positive and negative attributes he can be sensitive and thoughtful one moment, and brash and insulting the next. Story Ranma is first seen accepting Akiko Furakami’s request to help the government in stopping a massive gang war in the Kanto region. Ranma initially wanted to work alone until he heard that his partner Kenichi Shirahama was a disciple of Sakaki Shio. The next day it was arranged for Ranma to live with his mother at her new residence where he met Kenichi. His enthusiasm about hearing about all of Kenichi’s masters was interrupted by Nodoka unveiling the truth to the both of them. After the explanation Nodoka immediately told them to head out and familiarize themselves with the area as well as get to know each other better. They came across Hakufu Sonsaku’s fight with Shigi Taishiji and decided to intervene. Kenichi was furious at Taishiji for being so brutal against Hakufu so Ranma let him deal with him while he dealt with the others. Hakufu wanted to fight herself so Ranma was forced to hold her down as well. Kenichi took out Taishiji in one punch and as he checked to see if he was alright Hannou tried to finish off Hakufu only to be taken out by Ranma. Hakufu impressed by Kenichi’s skill started begging him to teach her the Mubyoushi before Kokin pulled her away. Taishiji regained consciousness and the group parted on good terms. When they returned to the Saotome residence Ranma showed Kenichi his curse. Kenich got Ranma to contemplate what he wanted to do with his future only for them to get interrupted by the Seito Academy initiation ritual. Since none of the toushi were at his level Ranma had Kenichi deal with it. He tagged in when Kanu showed up after making sure she wasn’t an Amazon. They agreed to call the fight a draw after Ranma used a pressure point that caused her legs to give way. The two talked for a bit before Ranma was forced to carry her home during which Kanu discovered Ranma’s curse. Much to Ranma’s surprise Kanu took it in stride. He told Kenchi and Nodoka what happen when he returned home. The next day at school Ranma and Kenichi found out that they had reached a high profile status. Many students including the toushi that took part in the initiation the previous day bowed to them got out of their way. Kanu took them to meet Seito’s leader Gentoku Ryuubi. Both boys were surprised that the spectacled girl was the heart of the school as she was clearly not a fighter, but Ranma felt a strange presence within her similar to what he felt from Hakufu. Both Chou'un and Ryuubi gave polite bows to the two boys which were returned in kind. While Chouhi made how unimpressed by them she was known. Kenichi and Ryuubi naturally hit it off causing Ranma to laugh at seeing how much this frustrated her. Kanu and Chou'un tried to convince Ranma and Kenichi to stop getting in between anymore fights between other schools only for them to refuse due to them both following Katsujin-ken. Seeing it as a lost cause they just asked them to inform them about the fights they get into. At the end of the day Chouhi challenged Ranma to a fight. Angry that Ranma wasn't taking her serious Chouhi lunged in throwing a punch that would have knocked even a B-ranked fighter to his senses. Unfortunately for her Ranma's seemed to flow around the punch and suddenly Chouhi landed hard on her back. For the next few minutes the process repeated until she demanded that he take her seriously. Not wanting a repeat of what happened to Akane Ranma obliged. Satisfied that he was skilled as Kanu said she left confusing Ranma by stating that she didn’t know what she saw in him. Chou-un revealed that she had been watching the fight causing Ranma to apologize for assuming that she was blind. Ranma left surprised that he was already on a first name basis with two girls. On the way home Kenichi and Ranma realized they were being followed. Rakuyo gave an Imperial Order for Ranma and Kenichi’s execution Ranma fought Ganryo and Koshaji while Kenichi dealt with Bunshu. He used Ganryo’s shock at Kenichi taking out Bunshu to incapacitate him allowing Ranma to knock out Koshaji. With her dealt with he was able to easily defeat Ganryo without her interference. Koshaji wasn’t quite down so as Kenchi and Ranma were discussing what to do with their downed opponents she attacked and ended up hitting Bunshu by mistake. After making sure she was unconscious this time he was forced to knock out Bunshu so he wouldn’t pull the knife out of his artery. It took at least a couple hours for the two to make it home. After calling in the paramedics and having to tell off the police (the few that did respond) from detaining the toushi and them. That required having to contact their superior and the police were very quick to release them and button up. Although both wanted the toushi that went after them behind bars for what they tried to do they knew it would be suspicious if high level toushi started to get arrested easily by the police with them being involved. Most of them would be on the streets again in a few days. When they arrived Nodoka was so relieved that she collapsed on her knees after helping her regain her feet Ranma immediately headed to the furo although he had cleaned up a bit at the hospital he still had blood on him when he was trying to slow Bunshu's bleeding. Not knowing that Kanu and Chou'un were there Ranma went to ask when dinner was without getting dressed and ended up accidentally flashing them in his haste to get out of the room. When he returned fully dressed he found out that his mother had invited both Kanu and Chou'un to stay for dinner. It had been a tense and embarrassing affair. Ranma and Kenichi informed the two that it was an attack on them specifically not Seito Ranma also noted that they were being watched during the fight. No one noticed a brief frown on Nodoka's face when she heard that it was most likely in retaliation for the interference in the assassination of Sonsaku. Ranma and Kenichi tried to protest when Kanu started contemplating a retaliatory strike but relented when Chou'un pointed out that doing nothing would make Seito look weak as it was futile to protest any further. They at least got them to agree to only go after Ganryo. The meal continued peacefully with the occasional competition between Kanu and Chou'un whether it was who refilled Ranma's rice bowl first or hand feeding him with their chopsticks. While Nodoka could only mischievously grin at this and Kenichi could only think how lucky Ranma was and start drifting into daydreams of Miu doing the same for him. The two eased up upon seeing how nervous they were making Ranma. After dinner Nodoka convinced Kanu and Chou'un to show Ranma and Kenichi around the city even suggesting that they take Ryuubi with them. After establishing a time of meeting both girls finally left the Saotome household. Ranma quickly dragged Kenichi to the dojo to get some evening training in before calling it a night. The girls along with Chouhi arrived a little after breakfast deciding to take the two to the park since most businesses weren’t open yet. Most of the time was spent conversing with one another and Kanu and Chou'un soaked up every little detail of Ranma's life before transferring to Seito. Ranma tried his best to detail his life without blowing his cover. Ryuubi and Kenichi got into a rather enthusiastic conversation with each other on another book series they both read. Chouhi was left in the background bored out of her mind but loyal to her duty to help guard Ryuubi. This changed when the businesses started opening and they started receiving jealous glares. Ranma mostly ignored them used to getting the same stares in Nerima while was nervous that they were making themselves a prime target. Once again the hours went by as the girls showed Ranma and Kenichi the various places, even Chouhi joined in. Eventually they settled into a sundae shop Chou'un, and Kanu threw away their spoons so that Ranma would have to share with them. When the group realized that Ryuubi and Kenichi had left they rush to them arriving right after Ryofu and Chinkyu left. While Ranma, Chouhi and Kanu chastised the two Chou'un checked to see who Kenichi had managed to hold of and was quite impressed. Kenichi was forced to once again explain how he didn’t hit woman. While Ranma tried to stick up for his friend the three decided that Kenichi could no longer be alone with Ryuubi. With that the group decided to head back home. They initially they panicked upon feeling sensing two powerful ki sources luckily it turned out to be Sakaki and Shigure there to continue Kenichi’s training. A few minutes later. There was absolute silence between the girls, aside from blinking and breathing the group hadn't so much as twitched when the "training" started. The sheer carnage of what were Kenichi’s training exercises completely blanked their minds. All except Ranma who seemed to be having the time of his life. Category:Fists of Life